Jun Misugi
Jun Misugi ist ein Allrounder und eines der talentiertesten Nachwuchstalente Japans. Er ist womöglich das größte Talent, allerdings hat er ein Herzproblem durch welches er nur bedingt Fußball spielen kann. Er durchlief in seiner Karriere alle Jugendnationalmannschaften Japans und spielte für den FC Musashi ehe er erst zu Bellmare Hiratsuka und später zum FC Tokyo in die J. League wechselte. Biografie Grundschulzeit Jun Misugi stammt aus einer relativ wohlhabenden Familie, welche in der Stadt ( ) wohnt. Er besucht die Tojo-Schule und nimmt mit dem FC Musashi am 6. Jugendnationalturnier teil. Bei Musashi zeichnet er sich im offensiven Mittelfeld als Kopf seiner Mannschaft aus. Dies kommt ihm auch in seiner Rolle als Abwehrchef, im späteren Verlauf seiner Karriere, zu gute. Er orientiert sich am Spiel des niederländischen Fußballspielers , welchen er sehr bewundert und trägt deswegen auch die Trikotnummer 14. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Misugi als er sich zusammen mit Yayoi Aoba, welche Managerin vom FC Musashi ist, das Finale der Shizuoka-Qualifikation zum Turnier ansieht und dort u.a. Daten vom Titelfavoriten Nankatsu sammelt. Misugi selbst gilt laut Aussagen von Tadashi Shiroyama im Vorfeld auf das Turnier eines der größten, vielversprechendsten Talente. Er ist für Kojiro Hyuga neben Genzo Wakabayashi einer der Spieler, die er sich vor dem Turnier ansehen muss. Misugi kommt im Turnier nur selten zum Einsatz, da es ihm aufgrund seiner Herzerkrankung nicht erlaubt ist, die volle Spielzeit auf dem Platz zu stehen. Von seinem Handicap wissen erst nur der Trainer Isao Fukuyama und Yayoi, welche es durch einen Zufall "dummerweise" erfahren hatte (so meinte es Misugi selbst). Im Gruppenspiel gegen Jonan bringt er Musashi schon nach fünf Minuten der ersten Halbzeit mit 4:0 in Führung. Im Achtelfinale gegen Sannomiya bleibt er zwar auf der Bank und gibt seinen Mitspielern von dort aus wichtige Anweisungen für den Angriff, welche den Erfolg Musashis ausmachen. Im Notfall, wie im Viertelfinale gegen Hitachi, springt er sofort ein. Nachdem Jun eingewechselt wurde, stabilisiert sich die Mannschaft aufgrund seiner Präsenz und schafft den Einzug ins Halbfinale gegen Nankatsu. Dort will er unbedingt die gesamten 40 Minuten durchspielen, um sich mit Tsubasa zu messen, den er bei den diversen Spielen beobachtet hatte. Da Yayoi Tsubasa zuvor von Misugis Krankheit erzählt hatte, verunsicherte sie Tsubasa damit sehr und nahm ihm seine Freude und seinen Kampfwillen an dem Spiel. Dies beeinträchtigt das von Jun erhoffte Duell sehr, der sein ganzes Können zeigt, indem er u.a. den Fallrückzieher und die Abseitsfalle präsentiert. Als er erfährt, dass Yayi Tsubasa über seine Herzkrankheit aufgeklärt hatte, gibt er ihr eine Ohrfeige, dankt ihr jedoch im Nachhinein, als sie ihm im weiteren Spielverlauf hilft. Trotz eines Beinahezusammenbruchs spielt er bis zum Ende durch und schwört, das Fußballspielen nicht aufzugeben, auch wenn er immer nur für ein oder zwei Minuten spielen könne. Der Arzt meinte, dass Misugi vielleicht wieder Fußball spielen könne wenn er eine Operation durchführt, die aber nur 50 Prozent garantiert, dass er am Leben bleibt oder stirbt. Im Anime wird die Folge gezeigt und man kann feststellen, dass Misugi diese überlebt hat. Mittelschulzeit Er ist schließlich zwei Jahre lang in Rehabilitation, wo er hart trainiert und kehrt in seinem letzten Jahr als Mittelschüler als Spieler der Musashi Mittelschule zurück aufs Feld. Sein Ziel ist am Mittelschulturnier teilzunehmen und dort noch einmal gegen Tsubasa zu spielen. Er nimmt mit Musashi an der Qualifikation zum 16. Mittelschulturnier der Präfektur Tokio teil und trifft dort im Finale auf die Toho Mittelschule und deren Kapitän Kojiro Hyuga. Der Arzt gibt ihm die Erlaubnis, aufzulaufen. Jedoch ist es ihm nur erlaubt eine Halbzeit (also 30 Minuten) durchzuspielen. Musashis Taktik war es daher in der Qualifikation in der ersten Halbzeit zu verteidigen und in der zweiten anzugreifen. Nachdem Toho durch Hyuga mit 3:0 in Führung geht, wird er früher als erwartet eingewechselt. Er baut seine Kameraden auf und es gelingt ihm im Alleingang die komplette Mannschaft von Toho, darunter Hyuga und Sawada, auszuspielen und erst auf 1:3, später per Fallrückzieher auf 2:3 zu verkürzen. Er bricht in einem Zweikampf mit Hyuga zusammen und wird darauf ausgewechselt. Musashi verliert das Finale knapp mit 2:3. Da er am Mittelschulturnier nicht teilnehmen konnte, schaut er sich die meisten Spiele zusammen mit Yayoi im Stadion an. Er besucht auch Hyuga, der aufgrund des Streits mit seinem Trainer nicht aufgestellt wird und der Mannschaft zeitweise den Rücken kehrt. Misugi erwartet, dass dieser mit der Toho-Schule alle Mannschaften Tokios würdig vertritt und zählt auf ihn, da er der einzige ist der Tsubasa schlagen könne. Jugendweltmeisterschaft Während des Finales erhält er von Herr Katagiri die Einladung als Assistenz-Trainer am Trainingslager der Jugendnationalmannschaft Japans und an der Jugendweltmeisterschaft teilzunehmen. Dieses Angebot nimmt er schließlich an. Misugi stellt auf Bitte von Mikami während des Trainingslagers auch einen Vorschlag für die Aufstellung Japans zusammen. So ist es sein Vorschlag, Matsuyama aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten in der Verteidigung einzusetzen. Er wurde im Vorfeld auch als Spieler für die Jugendweltmeisterschaft von Mikami registriert, wo er als Joker brilliert. Erstmalig wird er fünf Minuten vor Spielende im Gruppenspiel gegen Argentinien eingewechselt und kann gleich darauf den Siegtreffer zum 5:4 per Fallrückzieher erzielen. Im Halbfinalspiel gegen Frankreich wird er in der zehnten Minute der zweiten Halbzeit gegen den verletzten Mamoru Izawa auf seine Bitte hin eingewechselt. Er übernimmt die Leitung der Abwehr und versucht dort sich um Napoleon zu kümmern. Da er nicht ausgewechselt werden kann, spielt er die Verlängerung im angeschlagenen Zustand durch und verteidigt das Tor mit Wakashimazu bis zum Elfmeterschießen, wo er den vorletzten Elfmeter zum 4:4 verwandelt. Aufgrund seines angeschlagenen Zustands kann er nicht am Finale gegen Deutschland teilnehmen. Er fühlt jedoch, dass sein Herz stärker geworden ist und entscheidet sich nach Beendigung der Mittelschule ähnlich wie der brasilianische Spieler Medizin zu studieren und weiterhin Fußball zu spielen. Er bewirbt sich bei der Musashi Oberschule. thumb|Matsuyama und Misugi U20 Weltmeisterschaft Misugi verzichtet in der Oberschulzeit drei Jahre darauf Fußball zu spielen und konzentriert sich auf seine Rehabilitation und die Ausbildung als angehender Arzt. Vor dem letzten Freundschaftsspiel gegen die niederländische U19-Nationalmannschaft gibt er der japanischen Auswahl einige taktische Hinweise. Seine Rehabilitation ermöglicht es ihm sich vollständig von seiner Herzschwäche zu erholen und er nimmt am Auswahltest der japanischen U20 teil, welchen er besteht. Da Japan genug offensive Spieler besitzt, entscheidet er sich die Defensive zu verstärken und als Libero zu spielen. Er orientiert sich dabei nun am Spiel s und es wird auch klar, dass er sich trotz dieser drei Jahre weiterhin verbessert hat und so auch den Drive Shot beherrscht. Nach dem harten Training unter Minato Gamo macht er sein Comeback in der ersten Runde der Asienqualifikation perfekt und erzielt gegen Thailand den Ausgleichstreffer zum 4:4 mit dem Drive Shot. Er nimmt weiterhin an der Hauptrunde der U19 Asienqualifikation und dann an der U20 Weltmeisterschaft als Stammspieler teil und wird erneut Weltmeister. Gemeinsam mit Matsuyama bildet er ein starkes Abwehrduo. Road to 2002 - J. League Nach dem Gewinn der Weltmeisterschaft beginnt er seine Profikarriere beim J. League-Club Bellmare Hiratsuka, wo er als Rechter Mittelfeldspieler eingesetzt wird. Dort verdient er sich aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten als Allrounder den Spitznamen "Wasei Beckham" (Japanischer Beckham). Kurze Zeit später wechselt er zum FC Tokyo. Dieser setzt Misugi wie bei seinem Vorgängerverein im Rechten Mittelfeld ein. Im ersten Spieltag der J. League-Saison gegen Consadole Sapporo steht er Matsuyama gegenüber, von dem er permanent gedeckt wird. Später kann er Matsuyama, der ihn am Flanken hindern will, mit einer Finte umspielen. Er lupft den Ball leicht über seinen Gegenspieler und trifft gleich darauf mit dem Flying Drive Shot zum 0:1. Die Partie endet jedoch 1:1-Unentschieden. Golden-23 Er wird in die japanische U22 Nationalmannschaft nominiert, welche an den Olympischen Spielen teilnimmt. Kozo Kira vertraut auf Misugis ruhige Art und Voraussicht und verlässt sich auf Misaki, Matsuyama und Misugi als wichtige Stützen des Teams während der Qualifikation. Familie MisugisVaterCTJ.png|Misugis Vater in Captain Tsubasa J MisugisMutterCTJ.png|Misugis Mutter in Captain Tsubasa J Juns Vater ist Geschäftsmann und Vorstandsmitglied eines Unternehmens. Im Anime ist er ein bekannter Arzt in Tokyo. Juns Eltern, besonders jedoch seine Mutter, sind aufgrund seiner Herzkrankheit sehr besorgt um ihn wenn er sich überanstrengt. Sie gewähren ihm jedoch weiter zu spielen, da sie sehen, wie viel Spaß ihm das Fußballspielen macht. Privates Er ist verliebt in Yayoi Aoba, seine Schulfreundin und später auch Freundin die von seiner Krankheit erfahren hatte. Yayoi hilft ihm immer wenn es ihm nicht gut geht oder einfach nur so, doch er bedankt sich nur wenig bei ihr. Am Ende gesteht er ihr seine Liebe und sie werden ein Paar, genauso wie Sanae und Tsubasa. Yayoi, Sanae, Tsubasa und Misugi bleiben mit Briefen ständig in Kontakt. Ebenso versucht Yayoi eine Ausbildung als Krankenschwester. Weitere Spielerinformationen Größe und Gewicht: * in der Grundschule (12 Jahre): 152 cm/ 42 kg * während der U16-WM (15 Jahre): 169 cm/ 57 kg * während der U20-WM (19 Jahre): 174 cm/ 59 kg * aktuell (21 Jahre): 177 cm/64 kg Stärken, Schwächen und sonstige Informationen * Stärken: gute Spielübersicht, gutes Taktikverständnis, technisch versiert * Schwächen: Herzprobleme, Stur Erfolge * 2 x Weltmeister (Gewinn der U16- und der U20-Weltmeisterschaft) Hinter den Kulissen Superkickers 2006: (jung)}} Name *Jun: behutsam, sanft und ehrlich/einfach. *Misugi: drei Zedern Sonstiges *Im Halbfinalspiel der U16 Weltmeisterschaft gegen U16 Frankreich trägt Misugi im Manga auf einer Seite kurz die Rückennummer 14, obwohl Ryo Ishizaki selbst am Spiel mit ebenjener teilnimmt und er selbst beim Turnier durchgehend mit der Rücknummer 24 gemeldet ist. *Er ist wie Eru Shido Pierre und Franz Schester bei Mädchen sehr beliebt und hat schon seit der Grundschule einen eigenen Fanclub, welcher nur aus Mädchen besteht. Galerie MisugiCTMGSEA.png|Misugis erster Auftritt im Manga vor dem Grundschulturnier MisugiCTMGS.png|Während des Grundschulturniers MisugiWY1.png|In World Youth Während des Auswahltest vor der Asienqualifikation MisugiWYBH.png|Als Spieler für Bellmare Hiratsuka MisugiRoad.png|Als Spieler für den FC Tokyo MisugiCTGS.png|Im Anime während des Grundschulturniers MisugiSCT.png|In Shin Captain Tsubasa als Co-Trainer MisugiCTJGS.png|Erster Auftritt in Captain Tsubasa J MisugiCTJ1.png|In Captain Tsubasa J während des Grundschulturniers Tsubasa und Misugi (SCT).jpg Misugi (SCT).jpg Misugi (SCT) 3.jpg Misugi Jun (Drive Shot).jpg Quellen *Captain Tsubasa (Manga), Band 4 (Kapitel 14 & 17); Band 6; Band 7 - 9 *Captain Tsubasa (Manga), Band 15; Band 25; Band 30 - 33 (u.a. Kapitel 100; S.63-64) *World Youth; Band 6 *Road to 2002 (Manga), Band 6 - 7 (Road 57 - 62) *Golden-23 *Captain Tsubasa (Anime) *Shin Captain Tsubasa *Captain Tsubasa J *Road to 2002 (Anime) *3109 Days all Records en:Jun Misugi ja:三杉淳 Misugi, Jun Misugi, Jun